So Much to Do
by trishaj48
Summary: Gil and Sara finally have a day off after crazy week. Sara has one idea of what to do, Gil has another. Who will win? As with all my story's I own nothing, CSI, CBS and the TPTB own it all. Thanks again to Wanda for Betaing this for me.


Gil and Sara finally had a day off, things had been crazy the last few days at the lab and Gil blamed it on the full moon. Everyone had been working doubles.

Gil flopped on the bed, "I think I will sleep the day away."

Sara stood looking at him, grabbing his hand, she said, "I don't think so Mr. Grissom, there is a ton and a half of stuff that needs to be done."

"Like this," he said pulling her down on the bed next to him and kissing her.

Sara giggled, "That would be nice – no fantastic but ..."

That was as far as Sara got, she looked into his eyes and saw his burning desire for her. How long had it been? A day, no more like two or three. Sara smiled at him, "Shower first. We both need one."

Sara slipped from the bed and started to undress, Gil quickly slid to the edge of the bed, "I want to do that," he said unbuttoning her top.

Sara ran her fingers through his hair as he slowly removed her top. He kissed her nipples through the lace on her bra. Immediately they became hard, begging for more. Gil reached behind her and unhooked it and let it ease to the floor.

Pulling her close to him, he tenderly sucked a nipple into his mouth. Sara moaned at the sensations. Without releasing his sweet tasting find, Gil unfastened her jeans and eased them to the floor.

Gil wrapped his arms around her waist and Sara soon found herself laying on his chest. She gently caressed his face and covered it with kisses. "We keep this up and we may not make it to the shower," Sara said, placing her hands on his chest and starting to stand.

With one twist of his body, Gil changed places with her, kneeling on the floor he pulled her panties off. Without saying a word, he settled his head between her legs.

Gil knew just what Sara needed and he intended to give it to her before their shower. He pushed Sara's legs farther apart so all of her womanhood was there for his taking. He felt her body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue. Gil inserted two fingers in her opening and began pumping, not releasing her tasty nub. He felt Sara's walls clamping down on his fingers and heard her scream his name as she gave her juices to him. Gil stood, took her hand and helped her so she was sitting up, "Now we can shower."

Sara's body was still trembling smiling at him she said, "You expect me to walk after that?"

Gil let out a deep chuckle. "No," he told her as he lift her and carried her to the bathroom.

"You sit here," Gil said sitting her on the john, "while I get ready."

Sara would have none of that, "My turn," she said stopping him and reaching for his buttons. Sara opened his shirt taking her time as kissed and licked at his nipples, Gil shivered at this and his reaction made Sara go further. Unbuttoning and unzipping Gil's trousers, Sara's hands found his hard, throbbing manhood. She used one hand to pump while the other found his balls. Placing her lips over his head Sara started sucking and licking while her hand continued to stroke his shaft. Gil stood watching Sara as she stroked and sucked his engorged manhood. Watching her only increased his arousal and he knew he wouldn't last long. Gil was calling her name and groaning deeply as his release gushed into her mouth. Sara swallowed each drop, licked the extra from her lips, smiled at him and said "Shower."

Sara had to giggle at the sight in front of her, as Gil tried to stand on wobbly legs. Gil leaned against a wall while Sara started the shower. Sara stepped in first, he was just a step behind. As Gil and Sara washed each other they shared soft kisses and tender caresses.

"Let me get your back," Gil said, as he turned her around. Gil kissed, nibbled and licked at her neck while his hands found her breasts, rubbing her nipples taunt between his thumb and finger. Sara pushed herself closer to him, her skin tingling under his touch. Her body quivered from the sensations his mouth was giving her.

Sara turned off the water and found his mouth. Gil was lost in her kiss, he reached for a towel and wrapped it around them. Without breaking from the kiss, they somehow found the bed.

He gently laid her on the bed and broke the kiss long enough to look into her eyes. In them, he saw the same depth of passion for him that he felt for her. There would be nothing fast and hurried this time, their burning lust for each other was satisfied, now it was time to make love slowly.

Grissom's mouth found her nipple again and while sucking them, he inserted two fingers into her private opening, slowly pumping them while Sara moaned deeply. Gil pulled his fingers from her, he then gently ran his tongue beneath the soft nest of dark curls that covered her clit and gently pulled it into his mouth.

Gil eased his fingers back into her opening, pumping them in a slow, lingering, and steady rhythm, curling his fingers every little bit to hit that special spot just right.

Gil used all he knew about Sara's body to bring her near the edge, ease her back off and bring her back again. He continued to uses his fingers and tongue to please her, slowly, making it last. Sara was to the point of no return here he would allow her to climax, his fingers were moving at a faster pace, pounding them into her.

She lost herself in the ecstasy, as her womanhood throbbed with pleasure. Sara felt her release coil tightly in her belly, every nerve teetering on edge. With one little flick of his tongue, Gil sent her over the edge causing a raging orgasm to hit her, her body contracting and pulsing with exquisite pleasure.

The sound of her orgasm was all Gil could hear, as her juices filled his mouth. Gil lay on his back, as slowly Sara climbed on top of him,riding him they both gasped as their bodies came together, merging toward their final delight. They slowly began moving with each other…matching each other perfectly…thrust for thrust…touch for touch.... kiss for kiss.

Sara knew that no man never felt this way to her before. She couldn't get enough of Gil. Their sweaty bodies moved perfectly together. Sara kept her rocking movements slow, she wanted to make this last.

Gil wrapped his arms around her and in one movement he was above her, knowing that what was boiling inside him could no longer be contained.

He started stroking his long manhood in and out of her, fast and hard. Sara grabbed the head of the bed and thrust her hips with equal speed and strength. Sara was near completion, Gil could tell because she was thrashing beneath him, mumbling incomprehensible phrases.

"Oh god… yeah don't stop… so close." Sara yelled as her walls tightened its grip on his manhood. Gil's eyes slammed shut as he felt her walls grip his engorged cock and he knew he wouldn't last long, Gil wanted them to come together. The sound of her screamed orgasm shattered the quietness of the bedroom as Sara's body started to shake beneath his.

Gil felt her hot juices flooding over him. They groaned in unison, Gil pushed himself deep inside her and finally released his juices.

He collapsed on top of her, his tired arms finally giving out. He nuzzled her neck, placing tender kisses on her skin. Neither of them moved, they lay still enjoying the waves of aftershocks that continued to rack their bodies.

Gil rolled from atop her and wrapped her in his arms. Sleep found them, the deep peaceful relaxing sleep caused by the total exhaustion of making love.

Several hours later Gil woke, their bodies still entwined. Gil's moving woke Sara and she smiled. "A ton and a half of stuff that we needed to get done and we accomplished none of them" she said laughing and nestling closer to him. Gil kissed the top of her head, "I wouldn't say NONE of them." Sara kissed his chest, "I did get one thing done I wanted to – I made love to my husband."


End file.
